The prior art discloses fiber optic connectors terminated by a ferrule and comprising a fiber optic stub spliced to a stripped end of an optic fiber. One drawback of these fiber optic devices is that the splice point between the stub and the stripped end are relatively weak and can become damaged by in advertent bending or by pulling on the fiber optic cable.